Underground
by Kyo Vinzenz
Summary: Jaringan rahasia dibalik sibuknya ibukota. Tergiur oleh uang yang ditawarkan, aku masuk kedalam jaringan ini. Apakah ini pilihan yang benar? Rated T mungkin berubah nanti.


**Underground**

**Bleach is Tite Kubo's**

**Chapter 1**

Jalanan itu ramai seperti biasa, trotoar dipenuhi orang-orang, pedagang kaki lima, serta sepeda motor yang memilih jalan pintas untuk kabur dari macetnya ibukota.

Beberapa angkutan kota terlihat berhenti di pinggir jalan dengan seenaknya, menurunkan penumpang. Seorang kernet, memakai kaos partai tipis dan melekat di tubuhnya karena keringat, berdiri di depan pintu angkutan kota itu sambil meneriakkan rute yang akan mereka lewati.

Suara klakson terdengar riuh, menenggelamkan suara bocah kecil dengan _ecek-ecek_ yang sedari tadi menyanyi tanpa dihiraukan orang. Para pengendara motor tak tahan berpanas-panas terlalu lama di lampu merah.

'_**SRAKK!'**_Sebuah sepeda motor menyerempet mobil sedan tahun 90'an berwarna hitam kusam akibat banyaknya lumpur yang menempel.

"SIALAN!" Teriak sang pemilik mobil sambil menjulurkan kepalanya keluar dan mengacung-acungkan kepalan tangan kepada orang yang barusan menyerempet mobilnya.

Yang diteriaki tak peduli dan menghilang setelah menyalip beberapa mobil. Dia sedang terburu-buru, ada hal penting yang harus dilakukannya.

'_**TIIN! TIIN! TIIIN!'**_Bunyi klakson terdengar bersahutan.

"Tch, disini juga macet ternyata…" Gumamnya sambil membuka kaca helmnya dan mengamati separah apa macet di jalan itu.

'_**Rrrrr… Rrrrrr…'**_Ponselnya bergerar di saku dada seragam putih itu.

Pemuda itu meraih ke dalam jaket hitam bergaris putih yang dipakainya untuk mengambil ponsel itu, lalu menyelipkannya di helm setelah menekan tombol _receive_.

"Ya, tunggu saja! Kau tau kan, jalan ini selalu macet, apalagi hari Jum'at seperti ini! Ya… Iya… Err, kita bicarakan disana saja. Ok.. Ya…"

Dia melihat ke kaca spion sebentar, lalu berbalik arah, membiarkan ponselnya terjepit diantara kepala dan helm putih penuh baret miliknya.

"_Kalau tidak salah ada jalan tikus dekat sini, hmm.." _Matanya menyusuri trotoar sambil mencari jalan pintas yang biasa dilewatinya.

"_Ah, itu dia! Padahal baru kemarin motorku dicuci, tapi biarlah." _Dia berbelok, naik ke trotoar, lalu masuk ke dalam gang sempit nan becek itu. Hampir saja dia menyerempet gerobak mie ayam yang berjualan di depan gang.

Lurus, kiri, kanan, kanan, lurus, kiri.

Akhirnya sampai juga di jalan raya, tujuannya hanya sekitar 200 meter dari situ. Tanpa membuang waktu lagi dia memacu motornya, menerobos lampu hijau yang tinggal 2 detik.

Di sebelah kiri jalan ada ruko 2 pintu tingkat 3 berwarna hijau pucat. Dengan perlahan dihentikannya sepeda motor yang dibelinya 2 bulan lalu dengan uang kerja sambilannya ini.

Tangan kanannya menekan angka 1, menghubungkannya pada orang yang tadi menelpon.

" Halo, Ya. Iya, aku sudah di depan, ayo buka pagarnya. Ya ya, cepatlah, di sini panas sekali!"

Dia lalu duduk di atas sepeda motornya, seorang wanita keluar dan membukakan pagar putih setinggi 2 meter yang mulai dihiasi korosi di mana-mana.

"Ayo masuk, akan kubuatkan jus apel dingin yang segar~" Kata wanita itu sambil tersenyum.

"Ya, terimakasih. Apakah yang lain sudah berkumpul?" Pemuda itu mendorong motornya masuk ke dalam pagar, lalu memarkirkannya.

"Mereka baru saja datang." Wanita itu membuka pintu besi geser ruko itu.

"Wah, aku sudah terlambat.." Katanya saat melihat beberapa orang sudah duduk di sofa-sofa kulit berwarna merah terang yang ada di sudut ruangan.

"Kau terlambat, bocah kapur!" Kata seorang anak kuliahan dengan rambut biru terangnya.

"Diam kau, _light stick!" _Kata 'bocah kapur' yang duduk di sebelah '_light stick'_ sambil menghela nafas dan melepaskan jaket hitam putih miliknya.

Bocah kapur, entah sejak kapan dia dapat nama panggilan aneh itu. Dia kan bukan Rudi Ta- ah, siapalah namanya, yang punya kapur ajaib dan bisa masuk ke dunia kapur. Memang penampilannya seperti kapur. Rambut putih, kulit pucat berwarna putih seputih kapur, dan matanya yang berwarna emas. Bukan sesuatu yang biasa di sini, jadi dia sudah biasa ditertawakan dan diejek karena penampilannya itu. Bagaimana lagi, ini apa yang didapatkannya sejak lahir.

"Kurosaki, Jaegerjaques. Nanti saja bertengkarnya, ayo kita mulai." Tegur lelaki bersetelan jas hitam dengan rambut panjangnya terurai di bahu.

"Baik Tuan Kuchiki." Jawab keduanya. Mereka berdua yang terkenal ribut saja diam begitu berhadapan dengan Kuchiki Byakuya, direktur salah satu perusahaan paling besar di kota ini.

"Ini minuman untukmu, pasti kau haus." Wanita yang tadi membukakan pintu meletakan gelas berisi jus apel yang tadi dijanjikannya.

"Terimakasih, Rangiku." Hichigo tersenyum kepada wanita itu.

Rangiku, asisten Kuchiki Byakuya, kemudian menyalakan sebuah proyektor yang terhubung ke laptop diatas meja, menampilkan sebuah daftar nama.

"Ada 7 orang yang akan mengikuti acara minggu ini, termasuk Kurosaki dan Shiba. Yang lain akan dapat giliran minggu depan. " Byakuya menjelaskan.

Hichigo mengamati nama-nama yang tertera. Nnoitora Jiruga, Yadomaru Lisa, Shiba Kaien, Ulquiorra Schiffer, Zommari Leroux, Hisagi Shuhei, Kurosaki Hichigo.

Nnoitora adalah musuh yang terkenal sedikit mengerikan, dia tidak segan-segan mengeroyok lawannya jika terselisih pendapat. Tapi kemampuannya juga tidak dapat diremehkan.

Yadomaru Lisa, salah satu wanita yang menjadi peserta reguler acara ini. Dia juga cukup hebat.

Shiba Kaien, Kaien juga anak buah Byakuya, sama seperti Hichigo. Namanya sering kali terpampang di _top-three_.

Ulquiorra Schiffer, setau Hichigo dia adalah teman satu kost Grimmjow, tapi sepertinya mereka selalu berselisih. Orangnya selalu diam dan misterius.

Zommari Leroux, penampilannya seperti seorang pendeta dari Afrika menurut Hichigo. Sebisa mungkin hindari kontak dengan orang itu.

Hisagi Shuhei, kakak kelas 12 di SMA yang sama dengan Hichigo. Dia tidak tau kalau Hichigo juga anggota dari acara ini.

"Bagaimana Kurosaki dan Shiba? Apa kalian siap?"

"Di mana arenanya?" Tanya Kaien.

"Itu akan diberitahukan nanti."

"Baiklah.."

"Apakah aku boleh memakai nomor 3? Itu favoritku.." Tanya Hichigo sambil mengangkat tangannya.

"Yah, kalau kau ingin memakainya silahkan saja."

"Terimakasih, aku tidak akan mengecewakan!"

"Ok, kalian semua berkumpul di sini jam 9 malam Minggu. Jelas?" Tanya Byakuya sambil mematikan laptopnya.

"Ya." Jawab kelima orang yang ada di situ.

"Kalau ada perlu denganku aku di ruanganku." Byakuya meninggalkan ruangan itu dan menaiki tangga besi menuju ruangannya di lantai 3.

"Enak sekali kau Hichigo, bisa melawan Nnoitora dan Ulquiorra sekaligus.." Gumam Grimmjow yang memang menyimpan dendam lama pada keduanya.

"Kau pikir aku mau? Kali ini lawannya bukan orang-orang yang bisa diremehkan, uh.." Keluh Hichigo sambil menegak jus apelnya.

"Tenang saja, melihat bagaimana kau menang bulan lalu pasti mudah saja mengalahkan mereka.." Kata Ashido sambil mengenakan jaketnya. "Aku pulang duluan, ada sesuatu yang harus kukerjakan." Dia keluar dari gedung itu.

"Ashido selalu sibuk, ckck.." Komentar Kaien sambil meminum jus apel miliknya.

"Dia juga sok misterius, tak ada yang tau banyak tentangnya kecuali Tuan Kuchiki." Kata Gin sambil tersenyum. Tidak, dia selalu tersenyum.

Grimmjow hanya mengangguk-angguk sambil mengambil tasnya dan menaiki tangga besi ke lantai 2. "Hey, aku mau keatas, ikut?"

"Hmm, tak ada yang menarik dirumah." Hichigo mengikuti Grimmjow.

Gin dan Kaien juga naik ke atas.

Lantai 1 dari gedung ini adalah ruang 'pertemuan', lantai 2 ada kamar tamu, biasanya Grimmjow atau Kaien yang tidur disana; kamar Rangiku, yang tidak bisa dimasuki oleh siapapun; dapur, hanya Rangiku yang sering menggunakannya; kamar mandi; serta ruang 'hiburan'. Byakuya menyediakan TV dengan layar terlebar yang bisa dia dapatkan, beberapa konsol game, dan meja _billiard_. Semua itu dikhususkan untuk anak buahnya, mereka berlima. Lantai 3 seluruhnya adalah ruangan kerja Byakuya.

Lantai 2 dan 3 gedung yang satunya masih kosong, tapi sepertinya Byakuya sudah merencanakan sesuatu.

"Kau mau melanjutkan yang kemarin, Hichigo?" Tanya Kaien sambil mengambil _stick_ _billiard. _

"Tidak, aku lelah hari ini, aku mau tidur saja ya.." Hichigo masuk ke kamar tamu dan menutup pintunya.

"Ah, kau ini, membosankan.." Cibir Kaien sambil meletakan kembali _stick_nya.

"Main sama Gin atau _light stick _saja!" Teriak Hichigo dari balik pintu kayu berukir itu.

"Tidak tidak, hari ini aku mau menamatkan game ini.." Kata Grimmjow yang sudah ambil posisi dengan kontroler game di tangannya.

Gin hanya duduk di sebelah Grimmjow sambil memperhatikan layar TV.

Hichigo melemparkan tas dan jaketnya ke sofa di samping tempat tidur. Dia lalu melepaskan kemeja putihnya, memakai sebuah kaos warna putih yang diambilnya dari lemari.

"Ah, akhirnya.." Gumamnya sambil menghempaskan diri ke tempat tidur empuk yang entah di_import _dari mana.

**Hichigo's POV**

Seperti biasanya tempat tidur ini nyaman sekali, sepertinya Rangiku menganti sarung bantal dan sepreinya setiap hari.

Kuraih guling empuk yang ada di ujung tempat tidur, lalu memeluknya. Teringat kejadian sebulan lalu, pertama kalinya dia mendapatkan posisi pertama.

Mungkin kalian bingung, apa yang dilakukan oleh kelompok ini. Aku, Grimmjow, Kaien, Ashido, dan Gin bekerja untuk Kuchiki Byakuya.

Aku diajak oleh Tuan Kuchiki sekitar 4 bulan yang lalu, saat itu aku tidak yakin bisa atau tidak, namun setelah beberapa kemenangan akhirnya aku cukup percaya diri. Tuan Kuchiki sendiri percaya padaku.

Oh, aku belum memberitahukan kepadamu. Ini adalah sebuah bisnis.

_Street Racing_ atau balapan di jalan.

Mungkin kalian pikir hanya sekelompok remaja labil yang kebut-kebutan di jalan untuk dapat reputasi atau apa, tapi ini berbeda. Ada banyak kelompok-kelompok yang mengikutinya, jangan samakan dengan geng motor anarkis murahan yang selalu membuat onar. Semua kelompok-kelompok yang ada terorganisir, pesertanya juga bukan sembarang orang. Hanya orang-orang seperti Tuan Kuchiki yang bisa masuk.

Aku tidak banyak mengetahui tentang kelompok lainnya, tapi ada satu orang yang ku tahu. Aizen Sousuke, dia adalah direktur perusahan saingan Tuan Kuchiki. Beberapa anak buahnya adalah Nnoitora dan Ulquiorra.

Orang-orang seperti Tuan Kuchiki atau Aizen Sousuke bisa membeli mobil dan motor yang terbaik, lalu membayar orang seperti kami untuk mengendarainya di jalanan. Tentu ada yang namanya taruhan, itulah yang membuat semuanya menarik.

2 Bulan yang lalu aku mendapat bagian lebih dari 10 juta, karena mengalahkan Nnoitora. Dia sangat marah, beberapa kali mencegatku di jalan, tapi ada Ashido yang menolongku.

Dia memang misterius.

Gangguan seperti polisi selalu ada. Seminggu yang lalu Gin tertangkap oleh polisi yang sedang patroli. Entah bagaimana caranya, Tuan Kuchiki langsung bisa membebaskannya tanpa masalah berkepanjangan.

Kurasa itulah kekuatan dari uang. Beruntung sekali mereka yang punya banyak uang untuk dihamburkan.

Hah, aku sangat lelah. Aku akan tidur saja…

**Normal POV**

Hichigo tertidur sambil memeluk guling itu.

Di luar Grimmjow bermain game, Gin melihatnya, dan Kaien memutuskan untuk memasak sesuatu.

Mereka bebas melakukan apapun di sini, Byakuya memang memberikan yang terbaik untuk anak buahnya.

_23.00_

Hichigo keluar dari kamar tamu itu, masih memakai kaos putih dan celana abu-abunya.

"Akhirnya kau bangun juga, kupikir kau mati atau apa…" Kata Grimmjow sambil mengaduk secangkir kopi di depannya.

"Kepalaku sakit, pasti karena tidur telalu lama." Hichigo mengambil sebotol air mineral dari dalam kulkas dan duduk di seberang Grimmjow. "Kaien dan Gin?"

"Mereka sudah pulang, aku menginap di sini malam ini." Kata Grimmjow tanpa ditanya.

"Jam berapa ini?"

"Sudah jam 11 lewat."

"Uh, aku harus pulang." Hichigo mengambil tas, jaket, dan kemeja putihnya. Lalu menuruni tangga besi.

"Biar kuantar kau sampai kebawah." Kata Grimmjow yang mengikuti sambil membawa cangkir kopinya.

"Aku tidak akan jatuh atau apa kok. Geez.." Gumam Hichigo sambil memutar bola matanya.

"Yah, siapa tau ada Nnoitora yang menghadang di depan sana." Jawab Grimmjow sekenanya.

"Nnoitora.. Dia beberapa kali mencegatku, tapi entah kenapa selalu ada Ashido yang mengusirnya."

"Ashido ya.." Grimmjow menyeruput kopi di cangkirnya.

Hichigo menggeser pintu besi itu, lalu keluar dan menaiki motornya. "Tolong bukakan pagarnya."

"Ya, ya.." Grimmjow membukakan pagar putih itu.

"Sampai besok." Kata Hichigo singkat sebelum menyalakan motornya dan pulang.

"Hm." Grimmjow menutup kembali pagar besi itu lalu kembali ke dalam gedung.

**End of Chapter 1 **

**Tuesday, May 15, 2012. 9:56 WITA**

**Words: 1780**

Fanfic ini terinspirasi dari banyaknya berita tentang geng motor yang balapan liar di TV, serta game-game _street racing_ yang menemani liburan.

Tell me what you think, if anyone like it I'll add new chapters~

Thanks for reading~

Kritik membangun selalu diterima~


End file.
